Something A Little Too Fishy
by SynysterLycan
Summary: Lost, cold, wet. Those were the three words to describe his surroundings. Why was the air around him moving? Why did he feel like he wasn't alone? Was he alone? If not, what was there with him? Was he in water? Greed/Kimblee, Yaoi!


**So this is a side story with a Greed/Kimblee pairing! Because I adore that pairing and I've been having this fishy idea but never got the opportunity to put it down on paper…or on a computer so, it gets a little funky but there will be smut…later on! R&R!**

Kimblee couldn't believe it, not only was the soul man he hated now the new Fuhrer of the placed he called hell, but he just found out he was also a Homunculus.

"Kim, chill out. You're going to get killed if you try to start something with Bradley." Isaac McDougal gripped Kimblee's arm tightly. The Crimson Alchemist balled his fists up and growled under his breathe.

"He's…he's…I'll kill that bastard the next time he fucking looks at me wrong!" Kimblee yanked his arm away from Isaac's and started across the cold and snowy courtyard of the military division. Isaac caught up to the young bomber and thought of a different topic.

"Have you heard from Greed?" Isaac asked quietly. Though it was a different topic from Bradley it was still a sore one for Kimblee. He knew bringing up Kimblee's lost lover was a heartache for him. The Ice Alchemist winced when Kimblee kicked a garbage bin to the ground.

"No, no sign of him. The jackass got himself kidnapped somehow and we don't fucking know by who!" Kimblee hadn't heard from Greed for the first time a week ago. By the second day with no word from the Ultimate Shield the young man knew something wasn't right. He stopped by the Devil's Nest, the bar Greed owned, and asked his chimeras what happened. No one knew. Dorochette, the dog chimera couldn't get a scent on the greedy Homunculus even if his life depended on it, and he sure did act like it when Kimblee was with him. Kimblee even went so far as to ask Greed's crazy-ass brother and sister, Envy and Lust but they didn't know anything. However they said that they would try to help Kimblee.

Isaac looked up at the sky and sighed softly, noticing how Kimblee looked over at him with a pissed off expression.

"The fuck you sighing about?" H growled as he stuffed his cold hands into his military coat's pockets.

"I'm sighing at you. You're a lot nicer when you've been laid." Kimblee huffed and kicked at a few stray leaves on the ground. Isaac took note of how Kimblee also kicked a lot of things when he was pissed.

"Fuck you, maybe if my boyfriend hadn't fucking disappeared I wouldn't be this fucking way. But you know, shit does happen."

"But life does go on." Isaac counter acted. All he got in-return was a glare from his friend. "We'll find him, or he'll find you." Isaac said softly, as to not anger the bomber anymore than he already was. Kimblee offered him a fake yet reassuring smile.

They broke off at an intersection; Isaac having an important meeting to attend and Kimblee going to his apartment.

Kimblee opened his door and walked in. He hung up his coat and threw his keys into a small bowl by a lamp. Already feeling the heat of his apartment, he took off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the ground. He noticed the light on his answering machine blinking. He clicked play and jumped onto the counter. The voice of the machine came to life.

"You have three messages." _Beep_. "Message one."

"Kimblee, it's Riza Hawkeye. I know we don't talk that much but I was wondering if you wanted to. I can call off time from work if all you want to do is talk. I'm always there for you Lotus." Kimblee smiled softly at the nickname.

"Message two."

"Hello, this is your friendly neighborhood asshole…Kimblee pick up…it's Roy, but you probably knew that. I haven't seen you in a few days. I know you probably hate me for not helping you with your boyfriend and not telling you Bradley won. I'm sorry, just don't get in trouble. I'll see you around, hopefully." Kimblee ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes.

"Message three."

"Hello Mr. Kimblee. I understand that you would like to know where Mr. Greed is. Well, I can tell you, better yet, I can show you. And do not worry, he is not dead. If you would like to meet me, I will be available on Wednesday night at midnight. Show up and I'll take you to Mr. Greed. Come alone." Kimblee's heartbeat was racing. He looked at the calendar hanging over his stove. Today was Tuesday, so that meant he had one day. He jumped off the counter and grabbed the phone, he quickly dialed Isaac's number and waited.

One ring, two ring, three ring, four, five..

"Hello?" Isaac's deep voice interrupted Kimblee's counting.

"Isaac!"

"Kimblee, you better have a good reason to be interrupting my meeting…"

"I got a call from someone saying they know where Greed is!" Kimble yelled into the phone.

"Alright, I'll be right over. Stay there!"


End file.
